Don't Rain on My Parade
by igobacktoblack
Summary: Finn and Kurt prepared a birthday party for Rachel. But the biggest surprise has a name: Barbra Streisand. – Future!Fic
1. The Idea

**Don't Rain On My Parade.**

Finn and Kurt prepared a birthday party for Rachel. But the biggest surprise has a name: Barbra Streisand. – Future!Fic

_**I don't own any characters. Neither Barbra Streisand.**_

**Chapter 1: The Idea.**

**Finn's POV**

I woke up early, as usual. Then I looked at Rachel and smiled. We had the perfect life, we lived together for 4 years now, I was 22 years old and Rachel was 21. Actually, we week 1 week apart from her birthday and I wanted to do something, but didn't know. Yet.

We were living in New York since we were 10 and now we got a pretty good life. She was a star on Broadway and I was working in a office and playing drums with a band, just for hobby. It was cool and the money was great.

Kurt and Blaine lived a couple blocks from our building and worked on Broadway too.

So, everybody was happy.

I took a quick shower and when I got out, I found her smiling.

"Hey baby," I leaned over her and we kissed.

She was breathless when pulled me away.

"I love your way to say 'good morning'"

"What can I say? You are beautiful and I love kissing my girl."

"Your girl?"

"Yea. _My_ girl." I pushed her against me._ "Just mine."_

"I'm so yours."

We kissed again and then she took her shower. 30 minutes later, we ate together and I left for work.

I called Kurt in the day before and asked if he could have lunch with me. He was the only one who knew about my plans. We met in front of the Sardi's and he was smiling.

"Hello, Finn."

"Hey Kurt. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Me too. Let's eat? I'm hungry."

"You always are."

I rolled my eyes and we got in and sat. the waitress came and wrote what we asked.

"So? Did you think in something?"

"No. I wanna do something really special, you know? She deserves it."

"I know. She did an amazing job with yours (birthday)."

I nodded. She made the biggest surprise taking me to the Bon Jovi's concert. It was one of the best days of my life.

"She took you too your biggest idol..-

I didn't listen to the rest. Because he gave me _the idea_. The best idea I could think could think of."

"Finn? Earth calling." He snapped his fingers.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But I have an idea."

"Oh, good. Can you tell me?"

"Yeah. We're going to do a party. Not a very big one, but we're calling one very special guest."

"Who?"

"Barbra Streisand."


	2. Impossible

**Chapter 2: Impossible.**

**Finn's POV**

He laughed. That made me angry, it was a good idea. **A very good one.** So why was he laughing?

"Okay Finn, it's a good idea. But it's impossible. How are you going to talk to her? We don't have her number and don't know where she lives. And I'm sure it won't be free, you'll have to pay her to do it, she's Barbra Streisand, it won't be cheap."

He was right. But I couldn't give up, she deserved it. And I'd be really proud if I helped to realize her biggest dream.

We ate and he had to leave. I got back to my work and in the middle of the afternoon, I tried to google her name. Unfortunately, I didn't find any information. Address or telephone.

I was stupid, she was famous, of course she wouldn't let her number on the internet.

When I was about to give up, Rachel's face came to my mind, how she'd react. She'd be so happy. _I couldn't… I had to try._

I was in the car when my phone buzzed. It was Kurt.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hi Finn. Are you okay?"

"Not really. But I'll be."

"It's a good idea, but it's impossible. Don't worry, she won't be upset."

"I know she will. So don't tell her. Then if didn't work, she won't be sad."

"Okay."

"And you can organize a party. Just for the closest friends."

"I can do that."

"Thanks. I'm driving, can we talk later?"

"Of course. Bye, Finn."

"Bye bye."

I hung up and went home. She wasn't there, she was working. I tried to search on the internet again, but didn't find nothing new.

I knew it was late when I heard the door being open.

"Finn?"

"Hey baby." I smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was kinda of bored. So.. games."

"Oh. Turn off the computer. I can change that."

I smirked and didn't hesitate to turn off the computer and went to our bedroom.

Before we sleep, I had to ask.

"What's your dream?"

"What?" she asked me while covered us with the blanked.

"What's your dream? If you could ask for something, what would it be?"

"You."

"Something you _don't_ have."

"Hm.. I don't know. Meet some idol."

"Which one?"

"Barbra, maybe. But.. why are you asking?"

"I was curious."

"Oh. Ok. I'm tired. Goodnight Finn. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed quickly and she fell asleep minutes later.

With that, I knew I couldn't give up.

I'd do anything to make Rachel meet her idol.

_Anything._


	3. When there isn't hope

**Chapter 3: When there isn't hope..**

**Finn's POV**

Okay. I was kinda of desperate.

It was the day before Rachel's birthday and I tried everything, called to a bunch of people, sent a lot of e-mails, but no one answered me.

So I was running out of options. I left my work and went to Sardi's. I was going to have dinner there and then going to the theatre to see Rach.

I put my face in my hands. I was such a loser! Couldn't even prepare a decent party to my girlfriend. I heard myself sobbing and felt my body shaking.

I was hopeless, her party would suck.

"Young boy, are you okay?" I heard a female voice talking to me while I saw her hand handing a napkin. I took it and wiped my tears.

"No. I'm terrible boyfriend."

"Why?"

"My girlfriend's birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to make a surprise."

"What were you planning?"

"She's a big fan of Barbra Streisand. The biggest one, I guess. She loves her. She was her inspiration to become a actress and singer. I wanted to invite Barbra to her party. Isn't a big one, just to her best friends. But I did everything to find her.. but I didn't."

"Oh."

"I don't wanna disappoint her. I love Rachel more than anything. And other thing, I couldn't pay Barbra. Ok, I'll get over it. I hope."

"Young boy, I think it's your lucky day."

"Why? I'm not feeling lucky. Not at all."

She cleaned her throat.

"Because I'm Barbra Streisand."

I looked up to the woman and.. holy shit, it was Barbra Streisand!

I got up, nervous.

"Oh. My. God. Ms. Streisand. I'm sorry for being a whiny baby..-

"Don't apologize! You're great boy, I have to admit. You're very cute! You really love the girl, huh?"

"Yeah.."

"Let's sit down."

I nodded and we sat. she was smiling. Rach was right, she was very pretty.

"So, you're giving a party?"

"Yes. Tomorrow night."

"Give me the address."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to go to the party." Don't worry, you don't have to pay. If there's is food and wine, that's fine for me."

I smiled. Barbra Streisand was in front of me and in the next night, she you'd be hugging her biggest fan: Rachel Berry.


	4. The Surprise

**Chapter 4: The Surprise.**

**Rachel's POV**

It was Friday and I was going home. Usually, I didn't come back that early, but Finn talked to the director and he released me. Kurt left early too, sooner than us.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home." Finn said, not taking his eyes from the road.

"Hm.. what did you told to the director? He didn't fired me, did he?"

He laughed.

"No, he isn't crazy. I just told him you have plans tonight."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"But now you do."

I rolled my eyes and no other word has been told until we got home.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" I frowned.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise."

"I love surprises!"

"I know, baby."

I bit my lip and he smiled. So, I closed my eyes and heard the door being open.

"Don't open your eyes." He took my hand "Don't worry, I won't you fall."

"I know."

Moments later, I felt his mouth in my ear.

"You can open it now."

I did and..

"Surprise!"

Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina and Mike were there, with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh my God, guys! A surprise party!"

I wasn't too surprised, but I was really happy. All I ever wanted was to spend this day with people who I really loved.

"Okay, we bought some pizzas. Don't worry princess, we bought a vegan one for you." Kurt winked.

"Thanks."

We sat and ate, laughed and had fun.

Then, we heard the bell ringing.

"Who is it?" I frowned.

All my friends were there, so.. who was in the door?

"Baby, prepare yourself."

"You did it?" Kurt opened his mouth, really shocked.

Finn nodded.

"You did what?"

"Just wait and see."

He opened the door and I thought I was crazy, seeing things.

Oh. My. God. I couldn't believe it. Barbra Streisand was on my apartment.

"Ms. Streisand…" I was speechless.

"Please, call me Barbra."

"Ok.. I can't, I mean.. you're Barbra Streisand! You're perfect.."

"Oh, no. I'm not. Thanks darling. Well, your boyfriend here… you must be proud of him."

I smiled and looked at him. I was really proud of him. Finn was the love of my life and I knew we were meant to be.

"He was really sad yesterday; apparently he was looking for me all week and lost his hope. Then..-

"She found me."

I still couldn't believe. Barbra, my biggest idol, were in my house. My party!

"Finn told me you sang Don't Rain On My Parade in one of the choir room competitions."

"Yea." I blushed.

"I'd like to hear it."

I gasped.

"What?"

"Can you sing to me? I was very curious when Finn told me you're the best singer. In the world."

"Oh, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." He winked.

"So.. can you sing for me?"

"I'd be more comfortable if you sing with me, Ms. Barbra."

"Oh. Of course. But call me Barbra." She smiled.

Finn put the CD in the radio and the song started. We sang and it was perfect. I wouldn't forget. Never! I sang with my biggest idol, tears were on my eyes.

"Yes, he's right. You're really good."

"Thanks, it means _so much_ for me."

She smiled and Kurt leaded her to the kitchen.

"Finn?" I called him.

He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Did you like it?"

"Are you crazy? I loved it! Thank you so much. How did you do it? You.. realized my dream."

"I'm happy, baby. Happy birthday. I tried everything, but failed. Then she handed me a napkin and we talked –

I kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Rach." He murmured.

"I love you, Finn. You are the best boyfriend in the world."

He blushed. Finn proved to be the best man I've ever knew. He chased my dream. _Only a true love would do that._

And he was _**the one**_ for me.

**Well, that's it. It's a short story, because I'm writing another one. I hope you like it. Thanks for the review, story or favorite alerts**

**And a preview from my nexy story "Raped." *-***

_I was lost._

_Worse than that. I was afraid. Of everything and everyone._

**_Let me introduce myself. I'm Rachel Berry and I was raped. _  
><strong>


End file.
